Corazón de hielo
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: La navidad era el día especial de todos, el día en que la navidad de Lucy fue arruinada, le toca a Lincoln mejorar su día, haciendole saber que siempre estará para ella


La nieve caía con calma y tranquilidad al suelo, cubriéndola casi en su totalidad de un manto blanquecino y frío.

Por cada exhalación que daba una pequeña mancha blanca se forma en el pedazo de vidrio que separa la nieve de ella, mirar la nieve caer siempre le daba una sensación de paz que rara vez podía disfrutar, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el caos que se formaba a fuera de su habitación, el frío la cubría de pies a cabeza en una sensación agradable, estaba acostumbrada a las veladas frías, su cuerpo entraba en un modo de cansancio agradable y sus parpados fríos se sentían pesados, con cada parpadeo la invadía una sensación de gusto en ellos.

Cerro sus ojos unos momentos donde aquella sensación se extendía en todo su cuerpo, en esos momentos su conciencia dio un viaje al mundo de los sueños

Pero no duro mucho tiempo

La puerta fue abierta con un sonoro _Pram_ al momento que la puerta choco contra la pared

-¡Es navidad!-una emocionada Lana abrió la puerta con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía contener con un sonoro _pram_ , en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa que solo un niño podía hacer-¡Vamos rápido antes que Lori abra nuestros regalos!-

Con un suspiro cansino, se destapo con pereza a un lado de su cama Lynn gruñía con todo el fastidio que su pecho podía contener, podía ser la más energética de la casa pero nunca fue fan de levantarse temprano.

Busco entre las gavetas del armario que tenían, busco un conjunto más abrigado y salió de la habitación con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones largos de color igual de negro

En el pasillo vio a sus demás hermanos saliendo de sus habitación, unos mejores que otros, claramente Lana no había sido suave a la hora de despertar a sus hermanos y padres.

Mientras la pequeña niña corría hacia la planta de abajo y se encaminaba directo al árbol para abrir sus regalos.

-Buenos días chicos-Lori bostezo llevándose una mano a la boca, su cabello despeinado y ojos entrecerrados, la mayor de la familia estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermana que se largara, pero al ver la alegría en sus ojos solo pudo atinar a decirle que la seguiría

A un lado de ella, una nada contenta Leni bajaba, con su antifaz sujetado a su frente, su estado no era lejano al de sus hermanas, en más de una ocasión choco suavemente contra las paredes, no había nada fuera de lo común en eso más que en la segunda vez que ocurrió se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, fue obligación de Lori despertarla antes que se hiciera daño.

La salvaje Luna encontró su punto límite esa mañana, si alguien le ofreciera tocar una sonata aunque con ello le prometiera un pase al estrellato, ella simplemente negaría con la cabeza, estaba segura que en cualquier momento sus rodillas cederían y caería al piso, en caso hipotético que sucediera ella no tendría reparo en dormirse en ese mismo lugar.

Luan no podía sonreír, tenía los ojos rojos y pesados para hacerlo, no podía pensar en ningún chiste, lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo cómodo que era su cama hasta que la despertaron, aun con su pijama amarrilla puesta poco o nada le importaba el frío, mayormente estaba irritada por haber sido sacada del mundo de los sueños.

Lynn no se había levantado aun de su cama, pero estaba despierta refregándose con frustración su cara entre gruñidos y bufidos.

Miro con una sonrisa el cabello revuelto tan blanco y las ensanchadas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, su espalda encorvada y la clara expresión de no tener energías para nada, bostezando cada tres minutos, cuando noto una mirada que iba directo hacia el regreso el gesto con una sonrisa y un saludo silencioso

La pequeña princesa de la familia no paraba de refunfuñar, pero aun en ese estado tenía tiempo y energías para ponerse un vestido rosa junto a su tiara –tal vez fue la primera en despertar por una energética Lana—pero ni todo el maquillaje la salvaba de un estado demacrada igual o peor al resto.

Detrás de ese par de vidrios circulares todavía podía verse con lujo de detalle aquellas ojeras y la falta de brillo en sus ojos, cargaba a una alegre Lily, la beba como toda infante no tenía un horario de sueño predefinido, por lo que despertar a altas horas de la mañana no era ningún problema para ella.

-Lana ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan pronto?-Lori se frotaba constantemente sus ojos irritados.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto con una sonrisa que nadie podía quitar en ese momento-¡Porque al fin es navidad!-exclamo jovial.

-Pienso que es algo infructuoso despertarnos solo porque este día festivo comenzó, aunque técnicamente lo hizo hace cinco horas con cincuenta y nueve minutos-

-¡Y además interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza!-Su gemela apunto su dedo de modo incriminatorio con una expresión de enfado y fuego prácticamente saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Para ti ni todo un mes durmiendo cambiara esa cara de ogra que tienes en el rostro!-Lola rechino los dientes, si tuviese un poco mas de energía ya habría saltado sobre su hermana y empezar una contienda en la cual como siempre su hermano mayor tendría que detenerlas-¡Además es navidad, vamos a abrir los regalos y a festejar!-

Eso ciertamente elevo los espíritus de todos los jóvenes presentes, incluso de Lucy, aunque no se notaba en el exterior.

Lana salió corriendo como una bala directo hacia la planta de abajo seguido de sus hermanos quienes más que hermanos parecían un grupo de zombis que iban entre gruñidos, gemidos y bostezos detrás de Lana.

Lo primero que vieron al bajar fue un árbol grande en medio de la sala, el verde vivo de sus hojas resaltaba con fuerza adornado con las típicas luces de navidad y una estrella en la punta, su padre había sido claro con el tradicionalismo así que el árbol era cien por ciento real, los regalos envueltos en papel de color rojo y verde debajo de las ramas y cubiertos por algunas hojas sueltas.

Los primeros en recuperar la energía fueron lo más pequeños a los mayores no se les hacia tan fácil recuperar la energía como antes, los pequeños maravillados por aquel muro de regalos fueron raudos, dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudieron, agarrando con la emoción que solo un niño podía tener al ver el obsequio entre sus manos, ilusionados por lo que pudiera contener.

-¡Alto ahí!-demando una voz autoritaria salida de más arriba

Los padres bajaron un poco más abrigados que el resto, bajaron tan pronto como pudieron al oír el sonido de las pisadas de sus hijas e hijo, resonando por toda la casa, sabían que si no actuaban rápido destrozarían todo lo envuelto en una suave envoltura de papel.

-No abrirán los regalos-La madre de la familia hablo con un tono claro y contundente, eso bajo un poco el estado de ánimo-¡No sin nosotros presentes para que le saquemos fotos!-

Aquellas palabras volvieron a encender la vida en el ambiente, con la rapidez que tendría una mecha en encenderé, estiraron el envase de cada regalo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Lori al ver su reluciente y nuevo celular en sus manos-¡Esto literalmente es el mejor regalo de todos que me han dado!-sonrió al verse reflejada en el metal negro de su nuevo dispositivo.

La alegría no duro mucho, nuevamente su cuerpo le recordó su falta de sueño, fue cuestión de segundos en el cual Morfeo reclamo a Lori en el mundo de los sueños y fueron otros pocos segundos en lo que tardo Luan en sacar un marcador negro de buena calidad de su bolsillo riéndose ligeramente mientras aun sostenía su regalo envuelto en papel amarillo y sellado con un moño rojo con una etiqueta con su nombre.

Leni miraba sonriente su nuevos par de vestidos con un par de zapatos que combinaban, todo hecho a segunda mano pero ella misma haría que la diferencia no sea percibida por nadie alegando que sería la envidia de todas sus compañeras.

Luna había seguido el ejemplo de Lori cayendo rendida encima de la alfombra, su padre la lleva cuesta arriba con dirección a su habitación mientras sostenía el regalo de Luna, se aseguraría de dejar la nueva guitarra que tanto quería envuelta en papel purpura a un lado de su cama –ya no podía hacer nada por Lori, Luan había sido tan rápida como un león sobre un pobre venado, simplemente era una causa perdida—

La comediante usaba su nueva títere a la que había llamado "Lady Panqueques" para interpretar un pequeña acto junto al Sr. Cocos, a un lado de ella estaba un pequeño paquete de bromas con artilugios nuevos –los señores Loud tuvieron fuertes conflictos internos al momento de pensarlo, cuando lo miraron de regreso a su hogar supieron que lo lamentarían tarde o temprano—

Lola miraba hipnotizada la nueva muñeca que media casi lo mismo que ella, la mejor parte fue que venía con una tiara a juego para la muñeca que era hecho a base de una princesa, todo elegido por su madre la cual estaba segura que su hija pasaría un par de horas más en su habitación jugando con su nueva muñeca o comparando la nueva tiara.

Lana leía entusiasmada un nuevo libro sobre el cuidado de las mascotas y un juego de herramientas nuevo, su padre esperaba que no tenga que romper algo ella misma para arreglarlo.

Lisa miraba con interés el nuevo equipo médico en sus manos, nada que no pudiera conseguirse fácilmente, pero aun era apreciado, ahora por lo menos podía tirar los tubos de ensayos ya viejos y demás herramientas obsoletas.

Lily conducía feliz un coche de juguete que también servía como un carrito para bebes.

Lincoln celebraba con júbilo el nuevo videojuego que tenía en sus manos, ya tenía un plan para evitar a sus hermanas para poder jugar en paz todo el día dentro de la casa.

Los padres miraban feliz como todos sus retoños estaban embelesados por los regalos que compraron, la navidad siempre era un tema agridulce para los adultos de la familia, pese a lo gratificante que era ver a sus hijos felices, el costo era elevado

En cambio entre toda la vibrante felicidad que se podía sentir en el aire y parecía capaz de filtrarse en el corazón de toda persona que viese la escena.

Pero alguien resaltaba por lo contrario

Lucy quien no se caracterizaba por ser la más feliz de la familia, se encontraba recorriendo con la mirada desde la punta hasta la base del árbol, pero no importaba cuanto mirase, no encontraba nada, solo a sus demás hermanos desenvolver sus regalos mientras ella seguía buscando desesperadamente el suyo, sino que luego de unos momentos al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

-¿Y mi regalo?-su suave y estoica voz salió sin ningún cambio visible, pero para los más cercanos a ella, pudieron percibir un tinte de tristeza sobresaliente

Los padres volvieron la atención a su hija, con semblantes preocupados miraron alrededor, pero no hallaron nada.

-Qué extraño, juraría que lo compramos-

-Lo siento cariño, pero te prometo que te compraremos un regalo-dijo su madre con todo el remordimiento que su voz pudo sacar

-Suspiro-

* * *

Lucy se había refugiado en su habitación, sus padres sabían que tratar de comprar algo el día de navidad era una misión imposible, mañana temprano saldrían en su búsqueda, un poco tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

No sabía porque se molestaba tanto, ya muchas veces había sido ignorada por su familia, el hecho de que olvidaran su regalo de navidad no debería parecerle tan trágico y de serlo solo alimentarían la oscuridad que había en su interior, ¿Entonces? Porque esto parecía dolerle más que otras veces, no debería importarle cosas ridículas como la navidad, los regalos o la convivencia familiar.

Una lagrimita amenazaba salir, Lucy la retuvo por el mero orgullo de no llorar por cosas que solo los mortales ineptos, No era para ella, una ser hecha de pura oscuridad.

Se limpio una lagrima lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar la puerta abrirse

-¿Lucy?, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Toca antes de entrar-

Lincoln cerró la puerta y con silencio se acerco a ella no diciendo lo irónico de las palabras de su hermana, con cuidado se sentó a un lado suyo.

Durante unos momentos estuvo en un silencio, Lincoln había seguido a Lucy luego de que ella subió a su habitación en total silencio, realmente no pensó en que decir o hacer, solo se movió por instinto al ver a una de sus hermanas triste

-Eh….¿Estás bien Lucy?-Quiso morder su lengua al momento de que pudo escucharse.

-Lincoln, mis padres se olvidaron de mi existencia, de nuevo y no pudo conseguir un regalo en el día en el cual todo niño espera un regalo debajo de un árbol-

-Qué bueno que tú no eres como esos niños que les importan tanto los regalos ¿No?-Se sintió como todo un tonto luego de darse cuenta de su error.

-Sí, suspiro-

Podía verse fría y distante para cualquier otros, imperturbable e irrompible, siempre serena en todo evento o acción, pero seguía siendo una niña, una niña con gusto y fascinación a la oscuridad y a lo sobrenatural, pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

-Mira Lucy, Mamá y Papá no quisieron que esto pasara, estoy seguro que pronto tendrás un buen regalo de cumpleaños-

-No seas ridículo Lincoln, Mamá y Papá terminaran por olvidarse de mis regalos, otra vez-

-No, no es cierto-la atrajo hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo-Ya verás ellos no lo harán-

Lucy no dijo nada, solo oculto su cabeza debajo del mentón de su hermano, era raro que aceptara un gesto tan cariñoso como un abrazo, contadas eran las veces que recibía y mas las cuales daba, Lincoln supo aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad dando leves caricias a su cabello, sus cabellos largos eran suaves y delicados, Lincoln adoraba cepillar con sus dedos el cabello de varias de sus hermanas y hasta ahora no tenía la oportunidad de tocar el cabello de Lucy.

Cuando se detuvo abruptamente su hermana menor alzo la vista hacia su rostro, encontrando una enorme sonrisa en el.

-¡Ya se!-exclamo tan alegre como si hubiese descubierto el tesoro más grande del mundo-¡Para que tu navidad no se arruine, haré que esta sea el mejor día de todos!-

-No lo sé Lincoln, tus gustos y los míos son diferentes, suspiro-

-Tal vez-sus ojos reflejaron duda unos momentos antes de brillar con determinación-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos intentarlo-

Lucy no estaba segura, con los pocos años que llevaban todos juntos en el mismo hogar había aprendido que sus gustos eran totalmente diferentes al de cualquiera de sus hermanas, casos como Lori, Leni y Lola que compartían gustos similares era un claro ejemplo, incluso Lana y Lynn, o Luna y Luan, de alguna u otra manera podían encontrar a una hermana que pudiera compartir sus gustos, algunas más que otras, pero siempre acercándolas un poco más.

Ella en cambio no tenía a nadie de su familia para compartir sus gustos, y aunque la bisabuela Henrietta siempre fue una buena oyente no podía suplantar del todo la convivencia que brindaba alguien vivo.

-Suspiro, Esta bien-

Con una sonrisa que desentonaba sus dientes frontales agarro a Lucy de la muñeca con firmeza y salieron a fuera.

Lucy vio todo el camino a sus hermanas, todas con sus regalos o en sus asuntos, pero ninguna prestándole la debida atención, todas estaban absortar en su mundo mientras ella era dejada en un rincón oscuro de su mente, su pecho apretaba con fuerza y la tristeza en su interior comenzaba a esparcirse afuera de un límite imaginario que había puesto con los años.

Lincoln pudo sentir de repente como su hermana se detenía en seco, deteniendo su marcha a la salida.

-Ya no quiero salir-y sin esperar respuesta intento volver a su habitación.

Pero su hermano no se la pondría tan fácil

Con fuerza jalo a Lucy al exterior, pronto pasaron por el marco de la puerta al frio exterior, la menor nunca fue alguien atlética como su compañera de cuarto, así que arrastrarla había sido moderadamente fácil

-¡Lincoln déjame!-gruño con fastidio mientras con su otra mano intentaba alejar a su hermano.

-¡No!, ¡No voy a dejar que te deprimas solo porque no pudiste recibir regalos el día de navidad!-

-¡No es por los regalos Lincoln!-la muñeca de Lucy se torno de un color rojizo.

-¿Entonces?-por un momento dejo de estirar a su hermana menor.

Gracias a la duda en su agarre, Lucy pudo quitar su brazo y prender huida al interior rápidamente, no caminaron mucho mas de la acera, así que los pocos pasos que quedaban ya eran insignificantes, Lucy podía volver a entrar a su habitación, trabar la puerta, envolverse en sus sabanas y estar en silencio mientras todo el mundo se olvidaba de ella, una vez mas y otra vez, ella lloraría hasta que sus hinchados y rojizos ojos dolieran y finalmente dormiría solo para despertar unos momentos en la oscuridad, el lugar donde ella no debió alejarse, la oscuridad era donde ella pertenecía.

Pero no fue así.

Ella no fue tan rápida y su hermano salió detrás de ella, la pudo agarrar desde la cintura con la suficiente fuerza para retenerla.

-¡Suéltame!-grito.

-¡No!-

-¡Que me sueltes Lincoln!-

-¡Que no!-

Y así siguió una pelea que para todos los demás vecinos era infantil y absurda, pero para los hermanos era muy en serio, Lucy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la puerta, pero el agarre de su hermano la mantenía firmemente cautiva, un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no por producto del frío ni la nieve, sino por lo cálido que se sentía, una sensación que contrastaba totalmente con el ambiente, Lincoln gruño cuando notaba como sus pies se resbalaban en el piso, pero no importaba lo que pasara, el no la soltaría.

-Tienes que venir conmigo-

-Ya no tienes que hacer esto Lincoln-

-Sí, si tengo que hacerlo-

-No, no tienes que-

-Sí, si tengo que-

-Lincoln basta-

-¡No!-

De repente Lincoln ya no sintió que era arrastrado

-Está bien-lanzo un suspiro cansado, su hermano podía llegar a ser mas infantil que ella.

Con energía y una prisa que casi hace que caiga de cara al piso, empezaron a alejarse de su casa.

Lucy empezó a preocuparse de la tenue nieve que envolvía las calles y su vista, los copos de nieve caían rápidos y muchos, con ocasionales ventiscas que hacían castañear sus dientes y temblar sus huesos.

Pero confiaría en su hermano, quien se movía con una sonrisa y apretando fuertemente su mano, dándole una ocasional miradita rápida asegurándose de que estuviese detrás suya.

-No me iré a ningún lado Lincoln-le aseguro

Y con eso dicho empezaron a alejarse aun mas de su vecindario hasta que fue imposible ver las casas conocidas, todo lo que quedaba era dejarse llevar su hermano en una unión cálida que no deseaba romper en todo el día.

* * *

El dolor y la tristeza mañanera dieron paso con el transcurso del día a la alegría, abrazo con fuerza los nuevos libros que su hermano había comprado con algo del ahorro que tenía guardado, un gesto que de verdad hizo que Lucy esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, con una mano apretando la de su hermano.

-¿Te divertiste Lucy?-

Aunque no lo haya hecho ella de igual manera ella diría que si solo por el hecho de que su hermano se haya esforzado ya merecía su aprobación, pudo ver a la lejanía las luces de las casa, habían estado casi todo el día afuera.

Primero fueron a la biblioteca, la cual parecía carente de vida, Lucy dijo que parecía un lugar agradable, conociéndola la abrían atraída la poca iluminación y gente del recinto.

La primera parada fue la sección de fantasía, Lucy se había quejado de que lo que había en los libros no eran "fantasiosas" sino "sobrenaturales", luego de su rabieta e intento de quejarse, Lincoln agarro los libros que Lucy estaba viendo y los metió en el carro, Lucy no había dejado de quejarse hasta que le había prometido comprar sus libros el mismo.

Luego fueron al club de poesía de Lucy, el cual estaba cerrado por navidad, Lucy lanzo un suspiro lastimero dispuesta a irse, pero su hermano nuevamente la llevo hasta un parque vacio y la sentó en una banca, Lucy le pregunto ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, a lo que Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa.

-Porque yo se que cada vez que recitas tus poemas, te desahogas un poco con el mundo, se que cada vez que escribes un poema expresas una parte muy profunda y privada de ti, esa parte frágil y que te deja vulnerable ante todos y yo quiero oírla-

Se había quedado muda en esos momentos, luego de su abrigo negro saco un libro más pequeño, lo abrió por la mitad y empezó a ojear, cada capítulo de sus sentimientos, sus emociones y todos, cavando aun mas en un lugar dentro de su ser.

Y finalmente lo hizo, dejo salir un tramo de su alma disfrazados sencillos versos, cuando estaba delante de las personas encima del escenario podía hacerlo con facilidad, sabiendo que nadie se reiría o juzgaría, porque ellos eran en cierta medida igual a ella, pero frente a su familia siempre tuvo miedo al rechazo o la discriminación de su propia familia, no podría soportarlo, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero ella los quería a todos.

Con voz quebrada y manos temblorosas abrió su corazón a un silencioso Lincoln, cuando termino pudo sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al momento que su hermano la envolvió y le dijo que su poema era hermoso, inevitablemente fueron al siguiente lugar que Lincoln tenía preparado para ella, dejándola un sentimiento de disgusto al momento de separarse, ese sentimiento se prolongo todo el tiempo que estuvieron un poco alejados el uno al otro.

Finalmente llegaron al final de la trayectoria, hacia el cementerio, en un principio frente las oxidadas y grandes rejas, Lincoln tuvo unos momentos de duda, había oído historias nada agradables de los cementerios, además la poca visibilidad hacia todo mas escalofriante, la niebla hacia que sea difícil de distinguir algo

-¿Todo bien?-le había preguntado su hermana pequeña, sabiendo el pavor que su hermano le tenía a los lugares que ella frecuentaba, decidió darle una oportunidad de irse.

La duda en su rostro se quedo plasmada unos segundos, antes de lanzarle una mirada tan intensa a su hermana que pudo estremecerla internamente.

-Todo bien-y ambos se adentraron en el último lugar donde una persona sensata quisiera entrar, pero ninguno de ellos era exactamente una persona sensata, eso lo supieron desde el momento que tuvieron conciencia del apellido que portaban.

Lucy se había mantenido cerca del albino en un intento por tratar de sacar aquella cálida sensación para poder repeler un frío tan helado que la estaba persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo sucedido no fue nada fuera de lo normal, Lucy iba al cementerio local para pasar tiempo con sus amigos fantasmas, ellos eran los únicos que conocía que no la juzgarían y la apoyarían, no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano jugar en la nieve, siempre asegurándose estar cerca de ella, dándose cuenta lo estúpida que fue al no pensar en su hermano como otro más de las personas de las cuales podía darse el lujo de mostrar aquella parte oculta del mundo exterior, de mostrarle su debilidad a sabiendas que nunca le haría daño.

Porque desde que tenía memoria, su hermano estuvo ahí para cuidarla.

Finamente entraron a casa, la luz del sol rápidamente descendía al otro lado del mundo con rapidez, dejando solo un velo de oscuridad encima de Royal Woods, el calor del ambiente fue suficiente para que ambos se permitieran sacarse los abrigos cubiertos de nieve y polvo, increíblemente después de mucho tiempo el hogar estaba en un silencio denso, como si todas las personas dentro de la casa desaparecieran y Lucy lo pensaría de no ser por los pequeños pasos que se oían de la planta de arriba o algún otro sonido.

-Bueno finalmente en casa-dijo el chico Loud subiendo las escaleras, hubiera seguido hasta su habitación y luego dejarse llevar por el sueño, producto de un día agotador, pero fue detenido por algo pequeño y suave envolviendo su muñeca-¿Pasa algo Lucy?-

- _Gracias_ -

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias-murmuro mas fuerte-Gracias porque de no ser por ti tal vez estuviese en mi habitación deprimiéndome solo creyendo que nadie en la familia le importaría mi existencia-

-Pero claro que nos importas Lucy-

-Ahora lo sé-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que para Lincoln fue más que suficiente-Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Muévete un poco hasta el final de las escaleras-

Lincoln miro curioso a Lucy, posteriormente obedeció sin un atisbo de miedo pero con la curiosidad marcada en su mirada, su hermana lo siguió pasando un escalón de Lincoln, hasta ese momento no supo que iba a hacer, menos cuando se inclino hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa recibió al saborear los labios de su hermana menor, los segundos en blanco pasaron rápidos, fluyendo tan veloz como el aire, con un sonoro _muak_ húmedo devolvió sus sentidos de nuevo en si

-¿Por…que?-

Con las mejillas rojas y la mirada oculta, reunió el valor que tenia para hablar con quien en ese momento desde ahora y siempre seria la persona más importante para ella

-Era un regalo que quise darte desde hace ya bastante tiempo-dijo alzando la cabeza.

Lincoln siguió su ejemplo, mirando con sorpresa un muerda puesto encima de las escaleras.

En este punto no sabían que decir, Lucy internamente se debatía si hizo, lo correcto, deseaba que Lincoln no la repudiara ahora que había tenido el mejor día en mucho tiempo, no ahora que había dado el paso decisivo

- _No quiero volver a estar sola_ -

-Yo no te dejare de nuevo sola-se sobresalto al verse descubierta

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Lincoln volvió a agarrar su mano, el sentimiento cálido que había estado sintiendo a lo largo del día fue tan fuerte que parecía derretirla desde adentro, ambos se adentraron en la habitación del niño, acto seguido, se adentraron entre las sabanas de la cama mientras eran unidos en un fuerte abrazo

-¿Por qué?-sinceramente no le importaba, solo quería estar así para siempre, con su cabeza oculta en el pecho del albino y debajo de su mentón escuchando los suaves y rítmicos _bum bum bum_ que poco a poco lograban hipnotizarla en lo que podría ser la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado

-Porque esta noche Lucy Loud no estarás solo, ni esta noche ni ningún otra-

Regalándole una sonrisa antes de que sus ojos perdieran las fuerzas suficiente para mantenerse abiertos, ambos finalmente quedaron dormidos en lo que bien podría ser la mejor navidad no solo para Lucy sino también para Lincoln, deseando que el mañana llegue de prisa con muchas expectativas y sueños que cumplir.

* * *

-Al fin término-dijo Lynn lanzando un suspiro-sinceramente no creí que este plan funcionara-

-¿Puedes culparte?-lanzo Lola con una sonrisa divertida-los planes de Lincoln casi siempre terminan fallando, esperaba que tuviéramos que ayudarlo con Lucy antes de que haya arruinado todo-

-Pero esta vez se lucio-contrarresto Luan con una sonrisa de felicidad por sus hermanitos que hizo bufar a Lola

-Fue suerte-replico indignada.

-Mira lo tiernos que se ven juntos-Leni lanzo un suspiro que solo alguien con quien soñaba con conocer el amor verdadero podía lanzar mirando junto a sus demás hermanas a Lincoln y Lucy a través de la puerta entreabierta -¿Creen que fuimos un poco lejos ocultando el regalo de Lucy?-pregunto con arrepentimiento

-Tal vez, pero para que el plan haya funcionado tenía que desaparecer, sino los sentimientos allegados de parte de nuestra unidad fraternal denominada Lucy por el espécimen denominado Lincoln no serían tan profundos- Lisa se limpio los lentes, el frió aire empapaba sus gafas

-En español Lisa-se quedo Lana dando un leve palmeo en el hombro de Lisa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudirla un poco.

-Si el regalo no hubiese desaparecido, los sentimientos de Lucy por Lincoln no serían los suficientemente profundos y terminaría arrepintiéndose en algún momento del recorrido que tuvieron-

-No se olviden que mañana pondremos el regalo de Lucy debajo del asiento, fingiremos encontrarlo y así Lucy ya no se sentirá tan excluida por nosotras-dijo Lynn mostrando un regalo envuelto en papel negro y decorado con un moño blanco

-¿Qué haces hermana?-pregunto Luna mirando a Lori.

La rubia mayor sonrió con cámara en mano, un flash salió en un corto intervalo de tiempo, en su celular mostrando la imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo un momento especial en un día aun más especial.

A su mente llegaron todos los eventos y problemas que tuvieron que pasar para este momento, desde la confesión de Lincoln, la aceptación de todas las hermanas, la idealización del plan, entre muchos otros problemas que francamente ya no tendría relevancia en este punto, simplemente se aseguraría de marcar los límites que toda pareja debía tener, las charlas incomodas y la idea de que esta sería la última vez que dejaría a esos dos solos en una habitación, mañana seria un día muy interesante.

Con un adiós grupal todas las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, nuevamente la casa se envolvió en un silencio agradable y aceptado por todos, en aquella casa donde dos almas por fin pudieron encontrar lo que más deseaban el uno con el otro el día de Navidad.

Amor.

 **Ok, lo admito, este fic salio con unos días de retraso, pero si les gusto entonces cumplió su propósito, este fic no participa en ningún reto, solo fue porque quise hacer algo por navidad al igual que lo hice para halloween, sin mas me despido con un feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo para todos**


End file.
